powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Dai Shi
]] Dai Shi is unified with the human 'Jarrod.'' The '''Dai Shi is an ethereal, formless being that the Pai Zhuq have locked away in their temple. During the ceremony in which the three new guardians are chosen, a jealous student,Jarrod, who was supposed to be part of the three, attacked Master Mao and inadvertently released the Dai Shi. It then attacked Master Mao and soon after entered Jarrod's body as he fled. He has now made Jarrod his host, utilizing not only his body but his Lion Animal Spirit as well, and heads his army in preparation for the reign of animals over humans. Dai Shi does not consider himself ultimate and recognizes the power of his predecessors. Thus, he revives Carnisoar, the Sky Overlord to be his master and teach him his dark ways. After Carnisoar put Dai Shi through brutal training and destroyed Jarrod's past good deeds, Camille revived Jellica, the deceitful Water Overlord, who taught Dai Shi to use his deceit and cunning to deceive people. They attacked the Rangers and kidnapped RJ, before attempting to steal the Wolf Animal Spirit, however, he only disturbs the spirit, causing RJ to mutate into a werewolf in later episodes. The Rangers learned from Master Rilla, Master Guin, and Master Lope, and used their Animal Spirits to gain Jungle Master Mode, which they used to defeat Dai Shi and the newly revived Phantom Guards. He had Grizzaka, the Earth Overlord, revived, but, after demanding for him to teach Dai Shi the Zocato Power, was usurped by the Earth Overlord. He attempted to steal the power in the Rhino Nexus to gain new powers, but was discovered by the Overlords. He, Camille, the Overlords, and the Rangers raced to the Nexus, only for Dominic to gain it and summon the Rhino Steel Zord. After Carnisoar died, Dai Shi waited out for the right moment to usurp his throne back. The Rangers teamed up and killed Grizzaka, while Jellica stole three of the Crystal Eyes, while the Rangers stole five of them back from Dai Shi and Camille. Jellica revived the Phantom Beasts from the Crystal Eyes, but they quickly dispatched of her, and made Dai Shi their Phantom Beast King. They kidnapped the three Masters on Earth and took control of their Spirits, making them into the Spirit Rangers. After the Rangers broke the spell on Master Finn and later rescued the other two Spirit Rangers, adding three Rangers to the Jungle Fury Power Rangers, and foiling another one of Dai Shi's plans. He then forced the Crystal Beasts into teaching Camille how to use Rinzen Power. Dai Shi's true animal spirit is the Infernal Dragon Animal Spirit. Later on he finds that Jarrod has gained a foothold on his humanity, something that the Phantom Beast Generals have begun to suspect. He experiences switching personalities with Jarrod in the host body. Casey realizes what is occurring and confronts him directly. He succeeds in awakening Jarrod completely and Dai Shi steals both his and Camille's Rinzin powers. He then opens a portal to the Spirit World, freeing the Overlords, the Phantom Beasts, the Shadow Guards, the Five Fingers of Poison and the other Rinshi Beasts. After the seven Pai Zhuq masters used their highest level of animal spirits to wipe the world clean of the beasts, Dai Shi stole all seven animal spirits of their as well and gained back his true form. To defeat Dai Shi, Jarrod used his entire power to defeat Dai Shi from the inside while the three rangers, chosen guardians tapped their highest level to destroy him. Also See Dai Shi is half of the sentai concept of Rio and a third of Long's. * Rio - Dai Shi's sentai counterpart as the main villain/black lion * Infernal Dragon- Dai Shi's sentai counterpart, as the final form and the hovering true evil. Category:Villains Category: Jungle Fury